A Bit Softer Side
by writerightwrite
Summary: When they first landed, Bellamy wasn't as hard and ruthless as the 100 thought him to be.


**So bear with me on this just a smidge. This is set somewhere between the landing of the 100 and the season finale of season one. I know that I may have to tweak a couple different things to make the story go as I want, but why not. I hope that you enjoy.**

"We should have started scavenging for food as soon as we got on the ground. Now we only have so much time until winter is gonna take everything over." Bellamy said looking through the scope of the gun, hoping for prey to cross by.

"Well if some people wouldn't have treated the return like a classic college spring break, then I don't think that we would have had this problem," Clarke said shoving berries into her mesh pouches.

"Some of us were actually glad to be back on Earth princess." Clarke shrugged and went back to picking. Bellamy continued to scan over their area, still, nothing passing by.'

"I'm gonna go up a little higher to scope out some more. Stay down here, stay low, and yell if you need anything." He didn't wait for a response, just hoisted his bag over his shoulder and started up the side of the hill.

It had just recently rained, making the hillside slick. The dirt offered hardly any traction, each footstep only taking him up a little bit at a time. He slung his rifle over his shoulder and started using the trees and roots as ways up. It leveled out a little, a perfect spot for sitting and looking down at the foliage.

This area still proved to be as fruitless for meat, but there were a couple berries and nuts that he managed to get ahold of. A creature was definitely still stirring during this time of the year. The ferns and grasses move with darts of silver or brown in between them. Raven could probably spare wire to make traps for them. He would have to remember that when they had a meeting tonight to talk about winter for everyone.

Crack. Bellamy lifted his gun quickly, butted against him into position. He turned toward the sound just as quick, attempting to stand up. The mud made him slip a little bit, he fell over onto his side. There was a piece of fabric that sneaked behind a tree five meters away. He secured his grip on his rifle.

"Who's there? This isn't funny Clarke." He said in the loudest voice he could.

He started to creep toward more, eye shifting all over the place. He heard the giggle again. He braced himself and flung around the tree, ready to fight.

Except his only opponent was a piece of grounder cloth that must have gotten stuck on the tree. He rested his head against the tree and exhaled. I swear, Jasper and Montey better not have snuck more of the hallucinogenic nuts into the supply again. He pushed himself off the tree. A small scraggly child was poking around his backpack.

"Hey!" he yelled. Its head bolted up, grime smeared its face. It hobbled up to its feet and took off running, Bellamy was right behind it. It took a glance over the decline of the hill to see Clarke involved in the chase as well.

"Follow her Clarke!" He yelled swinging his backpack up and picking up speed. It wasn't easy, but he worked his way down and off towards the path Clarke and the child had set off. He followed their footsteps as best as possible until he heard Clarke talking.

"Everything is going to be alright, trust us. You just startled my friend is all. Please let us help you." Clarke was kneeling at an opening

"What's wrong?"

"She won't come out. I don't know if she can speak English."

"Let me give it a try." He said shrugging off his gear.

"You are the one that scared hear in the first place, what makes you think that she wants you."

"Because she was giggling around me before I saw her. So either she is really messed up or she just wasn't that scared, to begin with in the first place. So, I go in. Stay out here and cover me."

"Bell-"

"It'll be fine. She is a little girl."

The fit down was tight, definitely meant for a child. The passage opened up to a dark cavern. Water dripped down from the ceiling. There were small flames that Bellamy started to walk towards the back of the cave.

"Look I didn't mean to scare you. I'm unarmed, all my stuff is up to my friend. Please, I apologize for that." He saw a small figure move toward him a little bit. He started to move slowly towards her.

"I and my people were only looking for food, that's all. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Her head slowly nodded, taking a weight off his shoulders. Long eyelashes peaked out, almost distracting him from the extreme hollows of her cheeks.

"Do you have a name?" She was silent

"Is there anyone here with you?" she shook her head, "No one at all?" the response was still no.

He looked around more. There was a blanket riddled with holes, a tiny pile of firewood, and a few punches with, amounts of food. There was a cut on her left eyebrow and one on her chin. Her exposed arms bore bruises at all stages.

"We have a camp, just a little bit from here. It has supplies that we could send back with you and get some of your cuts fixed up. Me and my friend, we could take you." Again, she nodded no.

"Would you let my friend come down and see you? She is a healer, she would like to make sure you were ok?" It felt like hours before she gave the slightest of nods. A small smile broke across his face and he walked back over to the entrance.

"Clarke, everything is alright! But if you would come down with the med kit, that would be great. She looks like she has a cut or two that needs stitches." He turned around and the girl had removed herself from the wall and was folding up her rag of a blanket into a small square. She moved to the other side of the fire and placed the blanket down for her to sit on. Bellamy walked over to her, stopping a few feet shy as he saw her startle a little and sit on the floor with her. He smiled at her and she lightened a little bit.

She was good for Clarke too. She made Clarke lay out all of her tools first before letting them use them on her. She squirmed for the few stitches that Clarke had put along her eyebrow, clutching the corner of her blanket tightly. She thought Clarke was done once, relaxed, and wrapped her hand fiercely around Bellamy's wrist when Clarke ran alcohol over the cut to make sure the stitches were clean.

"I know, I know," Bellamy whispered to her "She never tells you went that part is coming. She gets me with it all the time." A small smile peeked from the child's lips.

"I'm gonna have to check them tomorrow just to be sure, then again in a couple of days to take them out," Clarke said while cleaning and putting her instruments away.

"I know this is gonna sound weird, but she has to make sure everything she did went right tomorrow. Do you think you could meet us here tomorrow at noon?" She nodded, "Good."

They worked their way out of the cave, which was a lot more work than getting in. The girl followed them out of the cave too. Bellamy could look at her better out in the sun. The only things that he could really tell from the grime were those cheeks and a slightly upturned nose. They started walking back towards camp, Bellamy kept looking back to see if she would actually come with them. She did follow. Instead right before they were out of view, she gave them a slight wave, which both of them returned.

 **So I tried to end this to where it could have been a one-shot of nice Bellamy, but I do have more in mind for this story if you would like to read it. Please let me know if that is something that you guys would be interested in! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
